


The Sea Before the Storm

by triaux



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 02, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triaux/pseuds/triaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(set during season 2)<br/>Captain Flint is thinking about all of his troubles and Silver comes to offer support.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting for the Rain

A clear evening sky stretched across the port of Nassau. The oranges and pinks were fading to a deep blue that mirrored the depths of the ocean below. A calm laid across the port and the sea was gentle as it lapped up around the hull of the _Walrus_.  

Captain Flint stood on the main deck of the ship, leaning on the railing and looking out at the water. He seemed to be in deep in thought as he usually was when left alone. The crew had just gotten back from yet another fruitless mission, and many, weary and frustrated, had taken off in pursuit of the brothel as soon as the _Walrus_ had reached port. 

Flint however had waited calmly in his office until all of the men had gone to shore, then walked out across the deck hoping for some peace of mind. He had taken off his coat and put on a clean, white shirt. His eyes were clouded and they burned from lack of sleep. He closed them.  

Organization was what kept this man sane, and currently he was struggling to put away his thoughts into places that made sense. There were simply too many. They crossed over each other, blurring the boundaries between what was right and what was important. What was necessary to his plans and survival. 

He was worried about his crew's loyalty, his promise to Nassau, and having to report back that they had lost another prize they were meant to be chasing. He would have to work on restocking supplies and then where was he to go from there? Not to mention his own more personal troubles... 

Memories of the past had begun to creep into his mind and until he stopped himself before it got too painful to think about. But sometimes, all he wanted to do was to go back and relive the times when things were better, when he was happier.  

He felt stuck now, not knowing what to do in order to continue his campaign across the seas. His beliefs always seemed to be shifting now and while he wished he could at times, he could not simply abandon everything. His reeling mind seemed to unable to come to a stop. He was going to sort through this, even if it took all night.  

An indeterminate amount of time later, Flint was still there, now rubbing his temples in attempt to ward off the headache that had come along with his distress. He didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps and was unaware he had company until a smooth voice said, "Hope you're not planning to stay out here all night, looks like it might rain." 

Flint jumped slightly at the interrupted silence, then put on his best scowl upon hearing who the voice belonged to.

 _Ah yes_ _, another one of his “tr_ _oubles.”_  

Silver stood with his arms crossed, leaning on the mast behind him. Indeed clouds had moved in, mirroring Flint's temperament. He looked back at his uninvited guest and wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Why aren't you ashore?", he asked meaning to sound annoyed, though it came out more as a tired sigh. 

"Oh, I thought I'd come out to enjoy the night before the storm. I've had enough of everyone lately and was looking forward to some peace and quiet. I see you had the same thoughts."  

Flint gave a shrug and turned away from Silver, back towards the water. Silver wasn't sure how to interpret this action, if was an invitation to join him or quiet "shove off". He settled for the former and stepped forward to join the captain.  

They stood in silence for a while looking out at the sky and water. It truly was beautiful place despite the darkening clouds overhead. Silver finally broke the silence by saying, "I've always liked the sea before it storms. Sometimes it can be so quiet until the clouds finally break, but other times it rears up and waits for the sky to match it's strength." 

Flint turned to look at him. "But then again,” he continued, “I can't see the stars on nights like this, so I feel quite lost at being unable to navigate. I remember when first started to learn the positions of the stars and felt amazed to be able to know where I was at any time. I could go anywhere I desired. But I suppose I didn't account for rain....", he trailed off.  

Normally Flint would be quite annoyed at someone disturbing his thoughts but he hadn't heard Silver speak like this before, so poetically and reflectively. He found himself wondering, not for the first time, who exactly Silver was. Flint struggled for something to say. "Yes it's difficult to account for the unexpected.", he agreed. 

Silver smiled at him and Flint quickly looked back toward the water. Silver leaned forward, scrunching up his eyebrows. "Something troubling you?"  

The captain glanced sideways at him and got ready to reply with his characteristic “ _it'_ _s_ _nothing_.” However, something in Silver’s eyes made him want to speak his mind. 

I'm... worried about the future,” he confessed, “And I keep looking to the past for answers. It was.. simpler back then. Not at much at stake". 

He took a cautious glance at Silver who seemed to be nodding understandingly. "And... you think the past is the wrong place to look? You know how history repeats itself and all.", Silver said. Flint thought about his past mistakes. "That's what I'm afraid of."  

Silver took some time to process what this could mean. He had known Flint was not exactly having an easy time lately. Perhaps if he would just talk to someone about it... He looked at Flint who suddenly seemed more tired than he had ever appeared. 

So much had happened in the past few months. Silver thought back to all of the times they fought and disagreed. He smiled a bit to himself, thinking how strange it was that he should be here talking to the pirate captain Flint, trying to get him to open up about his feelings.  

Silver thought his own past had been rough, but he knew that this man's life had been impossibly more difficult. He had always been adept at reading people, and he _d_ _id_ understand quite a lot about Flint but there was also so much of him that he kept expertly hidden away.  

Coming back to the present, Silver softly asked, "What exactly are you so afraid of?" He wasn't sure of all of the implications that this would carry but he wanted to know what could have possibly occurred to unnerve Flint like this. 

The captain hesitated upon the question. Not many people dared to pry into his past. What _was_ he afraid of? Dying? No...not anymore. Failure? Maybe… He just didn't want to have to run from his troubles again. He didn't want to have to recreate himself over and over again. And mostly he was tired losing the people he cared about.  

Given there weren't many anymore, and he often wished that he would stop caring. But it was because of _him_ that the people he loved had died. He could never forgive himself. 

Then he thought of Silver, the man that had showed up out of nowhere and had tried to steal his prize but ended up being loyal to him. Silver who was beginning to try to know Flint. Silver whom he was beginning to trust.  _Would_ _Silver_ _be_ _another_ _one_ _of_ _his_ _victims_?  

Flint sighed and, while still looking into the dark water below said,” I don't want those around me to have to suffer anymore. It's bad enough in this world as it is without me leading them to their deaths." 

 He paused for a moment before continuing, now faster and with bitterness creeping in around his words. 

"Everything has been going wrong. My men no longer trust me, we haven't brought in any real profit in weeks, allies are stabbing me in the back, and enemies are only worsening. And Miranda is just as caring as usual when I’m the one who's always fucking up our lives. It's not fair that she should remain so forgiving, especially with the current state of events. I don't know what the hell I should do next and if I should even continue to be “captain Flint.” It used to be quite the life when I was making gold by the pound every week and turning in profits to benefit Nassau. But as many times as I’ve felt like giving it up I can't bring myself to give the job to any of these fools, though it seems a number of them would be more than willing to take it. After Dufresne had taken over I became enraged. Who is anyone to try and command _my_ ship and crew?"  

"And after that, when I ended up in the water, I remember sinking and feeling a peace come over me that I hadn't felt in years." He paused and continued softly, "I was sinking and didn't even struggle. The fight was over and maybe, finally, I could just rest.” He bent his head, angling his face away from Silver.  

“Then I woke up on that god damned beach and felt even more defeated. I realized you had pulled me out and I was angry about it.” He looked at Silver then, his eyes dark. “It wasn’t the first time you had interfered with my plans. But then we saw the gold on the beach and I decided it might be worth it to continue on, to retake the ship and to lead this sorry lot onwards. But- It was really because of you that I went on, and I never told you or thanked you for pulling me out and...making me remember." Flint took a deep breath after his speech.  

Silver stared at him, a bit dumbstruck. It probably the longest (and nicest) thing the captain had ever said to him.

"You're welcome...", he stated, not knowing what else to say. "I wasn't aware you ever felt that way.” He met the captain’s eyes that were always such a stormy blue-green, though the evening was drawing on and he could not make them out very well. 

“I know you have faced many troubles in the past and I am truly sorry. If there's anything I can do....", Silver found himself wanting to touch Flint then, to comfort him and to show he was being genuine. 

Flint looked at Silver, searching. "Thank you", he said at last and looked down. Silver thought he saw a tear trail down his cheek and drip into his beard. 

Silver reached out then to grasp the captain’s shoulder meaning it to be a sort of encouraging pat. He ended up leaving his hand there however, and slowly rubbing his thumb over the white fabric. Flint seemed surprised the touch and instinctively began to lean away. He thought better of it though and, relaxed to receive the small comfort.  

Flint felt vulnerable after expressing his state of mind to Silver. He felt like he had just revealed too much and was most likely in danger of saying more. He hadn’t wanted Silver to know how much he cared and how it was tearing him apart. Thoughts of Thomas and guilt began to bubble up in his mind. 

He was about to move away when the sky finally broke and a cold rain began to pour over the bay. Silver pulled his hand back now and Flint looked up at the dark clouds and sudden onslaught of water, seemingly unaffected by the sudden violent change. 

"Are you really going to stand here and get soaked?", Silver asked, voice raised against the wind and the rain. Flint gave a sigh and turned to give Silver a glare. Silver was going to say ,“ _Fine_. _have_ _it_ _your_ _way_ _"_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Flint standing out here in the rain. 

Silver sighed and took Flint’s arm, which was now damp, and started to lead him across the deck to the captain's quarters. No use in running across the beach to shelter now as the rain ever increased in its intensity. 

Silver reached the door and flung it open. Flint followed, hands up in front of his face shielding himself from the storm.

 _Silver really_ _wasn't joking about the weather,_ _he_ _mused_ _._  

The cabin was dark as they made their way inside and Flint went to his desk in search of some matches and the lamp. As he lit it, the room was filled with a dim, orange glow. The ship tossed gently to and fro and they could hear the wind roaring outside.  

Silver sat down in his usual chair on the other side of the desk. He had meant to get Flint off of the ship before it stormed but now they were here and soaking wet. He brought his arms up to wring out his thick hair. The captain, now seated in his chair watched him. 

This was not how Flint had intended to spend his evening. Not that it was terrible per se, but he didn't particularly want company at the moment, and he usually tried to avoid being alone with Silver for a multitude of reasons... 

Now in the warm glow, he couldn't help but be attracted to the man that had once lied about knowing how to cook. He admired much about Silver. His tanned skin, and dark curls, his toned build. And most, his clear blue eyes that matched his cocky smile. And more than this he admired the person Silver was, even though it took some time to see it and to trust that he wouldn't betray him. But Silver's personal qualities made him all the more interesting.   

Although he didn't want to admit it, there was something in him that reminded Flint a bit of Thomas. Maybe it was his drive and tireless desire to achieve his goals. Or the way he seemed to know and believe in Flint despite the fact that it seemed like the whole world was against him. Just a bit of Silver reminded Flint of the man he loved so dearly. 

But it did not induce a painful longing, just more of a subtle reminder. Silver made him remember who he was before, while simultaneously helping him create a new image of himself. 

Flint couldn’t believe how this man who had so recently come into his life had turned him on his end and made him reevaluate everything he held important. How could Silver make him want to continue the fight and to live life again? Flint didn't know but he was frustrated that he felt so strongly connected to Silver. 

Silver had stopped fixing his hair and was sitting uncomfortably in his wet clothes. The captain reached for a bottle of rum and poured a glass for Silver and himself. It was almost as if they were two friends having a drink. 

Silver took his glass and sipped it, but his eyes were focused on Flint. The silence was a bit tense and Silver attempted to ease it by going about in his usual manner saying lightly, "Well this quite an inconvenience, but I’m sure we can make the best of it." The rain continued on and a crack of thunder struck as if to prove his point. 

"I'm soaked", he said with a grimace. He then proceeded to peel off his wet coat and didn't stop there, as he stood up to take off his shirt and hung it on the back of the chair. Flint stared at him with an unreadable expression, then poured himself another drink. This was going to be a long night.


	2. The Clouds Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint and Silver are trapped inside as the storm rages around them. What could happen next?

"That's better", Silver said settling back down in his chair after having taken off his drenched clothing. 

"Aren't you waterlogged?",  he teased. Flint grumbled a response admitting that yes, he was indeed. Silver raised an eyebrow and spread his hands as if to say, _well take it off._

Flint told himself to relax and he slowly rose and gripped the hem of his shirt to peel it off.  

His trousers were soaked through as well, but he wasn't about to strip those off in front of Silver. But he did feel a great deal better now, and thought about offering Silver a dry shirt.  

Another glance across the table made Flint think again as he took in the man's features. 

“You know something funny,” Silver began, “It’s been such a long time since I had a drink with anyone, I’ve no idea what to talk about.” 

 Flint let out a scoff and chuckled. “That’s a first”,  he said eyes glinting in the lamp light. 

Silver pretended to take offense but began laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. After that, the tension was gone and they began to talk of everything from frivolous stories to past dreams and ambitions while the storm still raged on outside. 

 Flint found it quite easy to talk to Silver- the drink certainly did not hurt. This was the longest time they had ever spent together. And all without fighting. 

Flint allowed himself to release some of his troubles for a short time as he leaned back and listened to Silver tell his tales. (Some of them rather tall perhaps.)  

Silver, though, hadn’t been more content in quite some time and kept getting carried away. He liked to see how Flint reacted to his stories, even though sometimes he received a look that showed Flint thought he was full of shit.  

They were so wrapped up in conversation that they hadn’t noticed that the rain had finally let up. Somehow, this was disappointing. It looked as though their time together would soon draw to a close, now that there was nothing trapping them inside. 

Silver sighed, and looked around figuring that it was time to leave. He was glad, at least, that the captain seemed in higher spirits than before. “Well, I suppose it’s time I go,” he said. Flint felt some sudden reluctance as Silver stood up. As he was picking up his now mostly dry shirt, Flint burst the words he’d had in his head all night.  

“You could stay...if you want, that is.”  

Silver looked down at him and saw in Flint’s eyes how hard it was for him to show any sign of vulnerability. How desperately he hoped for Silver to stay.  

“Alright,” Silver told him softly, putting meaning into the word.  

They both acknowledged that some sort of confession had been put into the open air, and they sat gauging what to do next. Suddenly Silver’s words he’d said hours ago came back to Flint. Something about how the sea was waiting to match the sky. 

That was what they were now - the sea churning below unpredictably and imminent. They just had to wait and let the storm come. 

But it wasn’t a terrible storm like Flint had thought it would be. Maybe a bit frightening for a time but, the rain would always clear eventually. Then you can always use the stars to find your way again. 

Flint smiled at Silver then, and felt flushed as the smile was returned.  

He was so hopelessly attached to Silver. He shook his head a little, and placed his hands on the table. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t noticed that his drink was sitting precariously on edge of the desk and the motion had sent it toppling onto the floor, spilling on him on it’s way down.  

Silver took some obvious amusement in this, and Flint gave him look that was meant to be menacing. "Perhaps you've had enough to drink tonight, captain", Silver chided.  

Before Flint could do anything, Silver was up and reaching for a towel hanging on the nearby dresser and walking over to him.  

Flint had expected him to start wiping the spill from the floor but instead, Silver bent to dry the captain’s chest off.  

Flint felt a small shock and his face began to heat as he let Silver wipe him off. He stood up quickly, getting ready to grasp the towel, and found that he was standing very close to Silver. 

Silver looked at him curiously, then slowly reached out to trail the towel along Flint's toned stomach. He was so close that Silver could see all of the small freckles and scars that made directionless paths along his pale shoulders and chest.  

Flint watched him with a dark expression, still rooted to the spot, then grasped Silver's wrist causing him to stop and drop the towel.  

Silver looked alarmed, drawing a short breath though made up his mind and calmly reached up with his free hand to lay it on the side of Flint's face.  

Flint’s heart was pounding, and he felt trapped, trying to decide what to do next. The look in Silver's nearly black eyes, and his slightly parted lips told Flint all he needed to know as he leaned in to press his lips against John's. 

Then nothing else was important, save for the two of them and the heat that flooded their senses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short but I wanted to end it here!! I'll have the final one up soon. Thank you again, and feel free to comment/talk to me! I'm also on tumblr [here!](http://triaux.tumblr.com)


	3. The Sea Rages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit warning ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun story! (i've never written smut before so excuse that but anyways) Hope you enjoy!

Silver held Flint’s face with both hands as he kissed him just how he needed to be kissed - long, deep, and passionate. Both of their hearts raced and were breathing heavily. 

Flint took control, grabbing at Silver’s hair and placing him where he wanted, just how he'd imagined. Silver had no problem with it, considering the soft moans he was making as Flint bit his bottom lip.  

He raked his hands down Flint’s chest and stopped at his waist, fingers hooking in the band of his trousers to pull him closer to the side of the room, closer to the bed.  

Flint allowed Silver to guide him forward for a moment, but stopped short and pulled away, breathing hard.

He wanted Silver so desperately. He wanted to do everything to him. To see him writhe beneath him in pleasure, to trail his lips down his body and to tell him how beautiful he looked stretched out naked on Flint’s bed.   

But he only wanted this if Silver wanted it as well. He looked deep into Silver’s eyes and tried to convey the message. 

“Are you sure?”, he asked softly, still afraid Silver would change his mind. Silver brought up his hand to touch Flint's cheek again, and the corners of his mouth turned up into his flirty smile.

He pulled Flint back to him and misjudged how hard he forced them together as their teeth clacked and their noses bent at awkward angles. Flint felt a rush of relief and renewed lust, and let himself finally enjoy the moment.

They tumbled ungracefully onto the bed, Flint on top of Silver and took no time in pinning the man beneath him. 

Silver was impossibly turned on by Flint’s show of control and started to breathe harder as Flint kissed around his neck, using his teeth to make Silver squirm.

“Take these off,”  Flint all but growled, gesturing to John’s trousers. 

Flint sat back, his face flushed, as he watched Silver undress himself.  

“Good.”, he said and gestured for Silver to come forward and sit on top of him. 

Silver straddled him, and pressed their lips together and felt Flint's erection through the fabric that now scratched his bare skin. He reached down to untie Flint's trousers. 

Flint allowed him to pull off the clothing and lifted his hips up to help. He gave his next order, “Lie down.”  

Silver splayed himself out invitingly on the bed and Flint smiled down at him. _Beautiful_.

Silver finally got a good look at Flint as well, and he was certainly something to look at with his pale skin and hardened muscles from years sailing.  

“Well aren’t you a sight,” Silver remarked, cocky as ever.

With that, Silver had just ruined the tyrant Flint’s domineering path. Flint swallowed and flushed darker at the words.

“You are”, John assured him.  

“I…thank you,” Flint replied, smiling uncomfortably, still feeling embarrassed by the compliment.  

“That’s the second time you’ve thanked me today”, Silver informed him.  

“Hmmph, well you’re about to thank me once more”, Flint said with a gleam in his eye. 

Silver laughed and met him halfway in another kiss. Flint took his time and kissed down his chest and warm stomach until he reached John’s cock.

He took his time and licked up the length of his erection. Silver groaned, reaching down to put his hands in Flint’s hair. Flint inhaled, savoring the feeling, then took John quite forcefully into his mouth. He tongued around determining what John liked and responded to the most.

He started sucking him off at slow rhythm and John tightened his grip in Flint’s hair.Flint was just trying to keep his eyes from watering.  _God_ _..._ _it had been so long since he had done this to anyone…_  

Flint stopped for a moment and reached up to moisten his fingers with his saliva This was great but he wanted to see what Silver would look like with a couple fingers inside of him.  

After slicking up his fingers, he started to press against John's tight entrance. He didn’t want him to come without finger fucking him first. 

“Have you ever...?,” He asked, slowly massaging a finger into him. 

“No... well, not with a man”, the reply came sounding strained.  

“That’s alright. You can tell me if you want to stop,” Flint reassured him and John nodded.  

He wasn’t planning on fucking him anyways, as much as he would like to.  _Another time, perhaps._  

Flint worked his finger into the hole, moving it in and out and watched John’s heated expression, which was almost pained by now.

He needed more moisture to work another in so he slid the first one out and bent to lick around the opening. 

John bucked his hips and exclaimed an " _Oh, God…”_

He was having a hard time staying still with Flint’s tongue inside him. It was incredibly arousing to be put in this position by the captain, in his cabin without anyone knowing. And the warm, intense sensation was unlike anything he had felt before. 

Silver kept squirming underneath him and was being quite noisy, but Flint didn’t try to stop him. It’s not like anyone was around to hear, and he was revelling in how undone Silver was becoming beneath him. 

Flint focused on making the experience an pleasant one, and got him so wet, saliva was dripping down onto the sheets. 

Eventually he removed his mouth to replace it with two finger which slid in easily. Before long he had three in and worked them slowly. 

Without meaning to, he brushed along the most sensitive spot, which had John arching his back and crying out with pleasure.  

Flint grinned and repeated the motion then took his cock back into his mouth. He used his other hand to stroke him at the base, to stimulate what little he could not fit into his mouth. He did it with all abandonment, wanting to be the only thing that John felt. 

Silver was writhing now and he gripped the bed and let out profane noises which only encouraged Flint to move faster. 

John was getting close and his breathing quickened. Flint took note and rammed his fingers in and out relentlessly, hitting that spot that made John’s toes curl unitil it finally sent John over the edge and white hot pleasure overcame him. 

His eyes rolled back and his senses were lost as he came harder than he had in months. Flint swallowed the first shot of come, but pulled off wanting to see John get covered in his own sticky mess. 

John’s face was a sight he would never forget. Eyes scrunched, mouth open, flushed a deep red, and face shiny with sweat. He was gorgeous.  

Bringing John off had nearly been enough to send Flint over the edge. 

John was slowly returning to the present and Flint slid his fingers out, wiping them off on the already ruined blankets.

He moved to lay next to John and reached out to brush a few dark curls out of his face. John opened his eyes and they looked at each other in amazement. It was better than either had imagined.

John then remembered Flint hadn't climaxed yet, and reached down to stroke him. He brought his hand to his mouth to spit on it, and Flint closed his eyes and shivered, thinking that was just about the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Silver quickly found out what Flint liked and it didn’t take long before Flint came, the hot liquid shooting between them and covering Flint’s stomach. Flint, overcome with the feeling, moaned John's name.  

Silver continued to stroke him through his orgasm and bent to kiss and nip at his neck, a little satisfied he made the man come.

Then both men, utterly spent and in a haze, cleaned themselves off, drew each other close and didn’t let go until morning.

They were at last together and let the smooth rocking of the ship lull them to sleep.  

//

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
